Kurt and Adam Find Their Movie
by lovejoyblissfic
Summary: "We are going to find the sappiest love story that we can, and then that will be our movie." Kurt and Adam find their movie, and it's perfect for them in more ways than one. For the Kadam Week prompt.


Then let's go to the movies right now," said Adam.

"Oh I am serious," he said with a grin. "We are going to find the sappiest love story that we can, and then that will be our movie."

Kurt sighed.

"Adam, we need to talk.

This isn't working for me."

Adam's face fell, and he let go of Kurt's hand.

"No, no, you don't understand," said Kurt in a panic. "I'm not explaining things very well. I'm not breaking up with you."

Adam's eyes widened and his entire body seemed to slump in relief.

"Come here," said Kurt, taking Adam's hand and leading him over to sit with him on a bench against the wall.

"I have been trying to be someone I'm not," said Kurt. "I tried to act like I can just date multiple people but this whole not-being-exclusive thing just isn't working for me. It's just not me.

I'm not making an ultimatum here, Adam. I'm not saying I will only see you if we're exclusive.

It's just that sleeping with Blaine and then pretending it doesn't do anything to my heart, when I know it's over, and I know he's totally wrong for me….I just can't do it. I just can't be that person. It's not who I am.

Am I making any sense?"

"I think so," said Adam, wrinkling his forehead a bit. "Are you saying you were with Blaine at the wedding because you thought you were supposed to be? To fit into some kind of image of the sort of man you think you should be?"

"Not exactly. It's more than that. You and I said we weren't exclusive, but I have such strong feelings for you."

Adam beamed.

"I'm not saying it's wrong to date multiple people at the same time," Kurt added hastily. "Not at all. I think the whole hookup with Blaine is making me realize that it's just…wrong for me.

I just can't be casual about sex." Kurt was beet red now, but he soldiered on.

"Sex. Love. Hooking up. All of it. If I could, I would be someone else. I wouldn't feel bad for being with Blaine, and then coming home to you."

"I…I'm _home_ to you?" Adam looked incredulous.

"God I really need to shut up," muttered Kurt. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you when you don't feel that serious about me. I should go." Kurt stood up and began to walk over to collect his things.

"Wait," said Adam.

Kurt turned around and stood to face Adam.

"I feel very strongly about you too, Kurt," said Adam. He stood up and took a few steps closer to where Kurt was standing.

"And if you want us to be exclusive I would love that."

"Really?" said Kurt. "But this is so new. You hardly know me."

Adam nodded. "I would love it," he repeated.

"Okay," said Kurt with a bright smile. "Let's do this."

"Lets," Adam agreed with a smile of his own.

Now they were grinning stupidly at each other.

"So about that movie," said Kurt.

"Yeah?" said Adam.

"I'm thinking…_Love Actually_."

"You know it?" Adam was surprised.

"I love that movie! I love anything British!" said Kurt.

"Oh really." Adam's eyes were smoldering.

"Absolutely. It's perfect," said Kurt. "There are so many stories in it, each one more romantic than the last. We're bound to find our perfect story in it. As long as you don't see me as the Alan Rickman type," said Kurt quietly.

"No!" said Adam, shaking his head. "Not at all." Adam stepped forward and took Kurt's hand again.

Kurt squeezed back, and thought for a moment.

"I think we're Jamie and Aurelia," he said.

"Really?" said Adam.

"Yeah. It's perfect. I'm the guy who gets my heart broken by my cheating lover and then ends up lonely for a while, but eventually I meet someone else who's even more wonderful.

And the restaurant scene. Oh my God. It makes me cry every time. So romantic."

Now Adam thought for a minute. "Actually I see us as the two kids."

"Sam and Joanna?" asked Kurt with a surprised expression.

"Exactly," said Adam. "I'm the goofy British kid with the messy blond hair, who performs in front of the gorgeous American kid with the amazing singing voice….to try and get her attention.

But I think it's hopeless," Adam said, softly rubbing his thumb back and forth over Kurt's hand. "I think I'll never win her heart. But I have to try."

"You think I'm gorgeous?" said Kurt.

Adam nodded.

"Of course you are.

We could also be Colin and Harriet. Again, goofy Brit flies to America, meets all these hotties, each one more gorgeous than the last. And for some crazy reason the most beautiful American of them all wants him.

And he can't believe his good fortune," Adam said with a tender look at Kurt.

Kurt's heart melted.

"Well come on then, my goofy Brit. We need to go to your place," said Kurt.

"We do," agreed Adam in a low voice.

"To watch the movie," said Kurt with a grin.

"Right, right," said Adam, "the movie. I have the DVD."

"Good thing," whispered Kurt, leaning up to kiss Adam.

They made it to Adam's apartment in record time.

Oh, were they supposed to watch a movie?

They must have forgotten.


End file.
